


Fantasy

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter has a fantasy of being caught masturbating. Wade indulges him.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before so like. keep tht in mind! i've also nvr been in this sitch so any inaccuracies are my fault lol

Peter gasped softly, eyes closing at the sensation of his finger on his clit. He had to be quiet, in case his roommate, Wade, came in early. There was something so thrilling about the fact that he could get caught, even if Wade didn’t know Peter was thinking about him as he got himself off. It seemed to always be Wade he thought of. Wade, who was so kind to Peter, who would probably be so gentle as he took Peter’s virginity. He could also probably be rough, which excited Peter. He thought about how Wade could go so slowly Peter would be whining and telling him to please hurry up and go faster. He thought about how Wade would fuck him so hard the bed would rock and hit the wall and he’d be moaning and Wade, Wade would be growling and it’d all make Peter _more_ aroused. His breath was coming faster now as he pictured it. He could almost _imagine_ how Wade would feel. His cock would probably be big, and it’d be scarred too, and that’d make it feel even better. The door was pushed open and Peter let his body thud back to the bed from where he’d been thrusting up into the air. He hastily scrambled up into a sitting position, hands covering himself.

“Wade,” he exclaimed, voice much too high. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

“No, I bet not,” Wade drawled, smirking. “You were too busy touching yourself to hear me unlock the door.” He made his way to Peter’s bed and sat down on the edge. 

“I-I,” Peter stammered. 

“Don’t you worry about li’l ol’ me. Go on, carry on. Just pretend like I’m not even here. Close your pretty eyes and keep on fantasising about whatever you were fantasising.” 

“O-okay,” Peter said nervously. He closed his eyes like he was told to and started touching himself again, moaning softly. 

“Oh, don’t hold back on my account, darlin’. Your voice is just too pretty not to share.” Peter complied, letting his moans grow in volume and in intensity. “Look at you, following directions and being such a good boy for me.”

“Wade,” Peter breathed. 

“What was that?” Peter’s eyes snapped open and met Wade’s, which were staring at him with a burning intensity. 

“Nothing,” Peter answered falteringly. 

“No, that definitely sounded like my name. You’re thinking of me, aren’tcha? I bet you are. You’re thinking of my hands, my fingers tweaking your nipples before they continue questing down your perfect body and my mouth moves to replace them, tongue circling first one, then the other, and then suckling gently on both of them. You’re thinking of my cock in you, stretching you out, aren’tcha, Petey Pie?” Peter keened, his fingers now frantically moving. 

“Oh god, Wade. Fuck,” Peter whimpered. He came with another moan, fingers finally stilling, and lay there, catching his breath. 

Wade left the room and came back with Peter’s water mug and a washcloth. Peter took the mug with his clean hand and drank some water while Wade cleaned the fingers of his other hand and his vagina. When Wade was done, he brought the washcloth to the bathroom. 

“You really liked that, didn’t you?” Wade asked wonderingly. “Little Spidey’s got an exhibitionism kink. You ever do that to a real roommate?” Peter shook his head furiously. 

“No, of course not. I never _had_ a real roommate I was attracted to. It only turned me on because it was you, Wade.” 

“Awww, Spidey,” Wade cooed. He peppered Peter’s face with kisses and Peter giggled, curling up to Wade’s chest. He was about ready to fall asleep, blissed out. 

“Wade, you din’t getta cum,” Peter slurred. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout nothin’, baby. This was your fantasy, not mine. Go to sleep now,” Wade replied softly, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter hummed in response and shifted closer. 

“Although you know what I’d love to do? Press you up against our big window and let everyone see how much you like me and my cock,” Wade said, voice low. “Maybe I’ll even take you out on the balcony so they can _hear_ you too, hmm? Hear you getting yourself off on my big cock, hear how much you _beg_ for me.” Peter whined, awake now, and grinded against Wade a little. 

“But not right now,” Wade continued. “Think I’m a li’l tired. Aren’t _you_?” Peter groaned and Wade laughed. 

“Fuck you, Wade,” Peter bit out. 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“Shut up and go to fucking sleep!” Peter turned to face away from Wade, but when Wade laughed again, Peter laughed too, and let Wade turn him around so Peter’s face was pressed to his chest. 

“Love you, Petey,” Wade murmured. 

“Love you too, Wade,” he whispered in response.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i've had this in my files since last yr but felt weird posting but i am! so. also if the writing is bad/weird oh well
> 
> 2\. if it's not clear, peter nd wade ARE in a relationship, but pete wants to pretend for his fantasy's sake tht wades just a roommate he has a crush on


End file.
